


暗度陈仓15

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓15

两个人推推搡搡的进了卧室，气息都有些不稳，刚靠在自己的衣柜上，感觉到把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里的光一粗重的呼吸声。

凌乱的吻落在刚的脖颈上，光一的一只胳膊没办法动，只能一只手搂着刚的后腰，好在刚这次很主动的伸出手揽在光一的后脑勺上，方便他的动作。

后背膈在坚硬的木制门板上并不舒服，看着光一就打算这么继续下去的意思，刚决定解救一下自己的后背。

他揉了揉光一的头发，在对方的侧脸上亲了一下。

“我们去床上。”

这和往常的情事有些区别，先躺在床上的是胳膊行动不便的光一，他来没来得及抱怨什么的时候，刚就已经自己脱掉上衣跪坐在了光一面前。

偶尔这样主动权的对调，其实是件很有情趣的事情。

手扶在刚的后颈上，感受着对方柔软的嘴唇轻轻的舔吻着自己的侧颈，光一如是想着。衬衣的扣子被一颗颗解开，光一的腹部还缠着绷带，刚小心的绕过绷带，带着薄茧的指尖轻轻划过光一的胸口，在胸前的凸起上稍作停留的揉捏，然后满意的感受到光一的身体整个紧绷了起来。

刚勾起了嘴角，隔着外裤用手掌握住了光一已经抬头的下身，不轻不重的摩挲着，看着光一倏然抿起的唇，也半点不打算给他更多的刺激。

“tsuyo......”

“呐，kochan，今天我说了算哦。”

 

光一看向半趴在自己身上的刚，这几天刚的确是瘦了，肩胛骨都比往常明显些。对方的头发比原先又长长了些，烫了卷披散在肩膀上，半抬着眼慵懒的看向自己，说不出的风情万种。

漫长的前戏对于此刻的光一来说是甜蜜的折磨。

但是自家恋人偶然透露出的恶魔属性又把他吃得死死的，因而光一并没有试图去争夺主动权，而是摩挲着刚的下巴跟他交换了一个绵长的吻。

“都听你的。”

刚就笑起来，勾着唇像是奖励一样亲亲光一的下巴，然后顺着小腹将手伸进了宽松的家居裤内，握住了光一肿胀的下身，手指在龟头上来回的磨蹭着，不多时就感觉到光一的呼吸越发的沉重起来。

知道自家恋人吃软不吃硬，被欲望折磨的够呛的光一凑到刚的耳边，平日里低沉的声音此刻都听着像是撒娇一样。

“tsuyo......快点......”

显然这种撒娇极大的满足了刚，他动作迅速的拉扯着脱掉了光一的裤子，然后跪在光一两腿之间，含住了光一的欲望吞吐着，手指还不断的刺激着两边的精囊。

这种将情事全部交托给刚的感觉对于光一来说有些陌生，但也同样加重了快感。光一甚至忍不住有些粗鲁的摁住了刚的后脑勺，随着他的动作不断地挺起自己的腰，将高涨的欲望更深的闯进刚的喉咙里。

“好了可以了......”

看着刚的脸渐渐涨红起来，口水不由自主的从嘴唇两边留下来，光一还是强忍着自己的欲望轻轻拍了拍刚的脑袋。

即便是一只胳膊不能用力，光一还是相当轻松的单手把跪在他两腿之间的刚拉到自己身边来，安抚似的亲亲刚的唇角。

但是显然另一位先生并不领他的情，还穿着家居裤的腿故意探进光一的两腿之间摩挲着，棉质的布料坏心眼的蹭着光一的大腿内侧。

然后光一下意识的，伸手一巴掌拍在了捣乱的家伙的屁股上。

“唔.....”

没想到光一会有这么一个动作的刚无意识的抖了一下，撅着嘴有些不乐意的抬起头，水汪汪的大眼睛控诉的看向光一。

然后自己家天然无敌的恋人，又伸手揉了揉他的屁股。

刚毫不客气的在光一的侧颈上咬了一口，又在下一刻看到光一后颈还贴着的纱布而心软了，伸出舌头舔了舔自己咬出来的牙印。

而光一没有受伤的那只手已经绕到了他的身后，把松紧的裤腰拉下去，在刚柔软的臀部揉捏着，试着伸出手指探进已经开始不断开合着的后穴中，立刻就让刚软了腰，乖顺的躺在他的怀里。

“嘶......”

这个动作压到了光一手臂上的伤口，让他下意识的倒吸了一口气。

“你躺好！”

本来还乖乖在他怀里的刚立刻板起脸来，推着光一重新平躺回床上，自己从床头拿了润滑剂，半跪在光一的大腿上，向后伸手开拓自己的后穴。

这样的动作在光一看来无比的美味，然后他就忍不住怨念的瘪瘪嘴，平时要是刚能这么主动就好了，现在这样即便吃到嘴里肯定也没办法尽兴。

不过很快他也就没有去想这些乱七八糟的事情的余裕了，刚自己胡乱的做了开拓，然后扶着光一硬挺的欲望慢慢的坐了下去，想念多时的紧致让光一无意识的轻叹出声，手掌落在刚光裸的后背上来回的揉捏着。刚咬着唇适应了一下身体内火热的欲望，然后俯下身咬住光一的嘴唇，开始试着前后摇晃着腰部。

光一扶着刚的后腰不断地向上挺着自己的欲望，不断地把自己送进刚的身体里，他能感觉到刚的后穴死死的绞着他的下身，这样的触感简直要逼得人发疯。

但是这个体位两个人都难以得到满足，光一扶着刚的腰借力转了半身，然后抬起刚的大腿，又向里挤了一些。

“伤口....你....”

刚一边忍着巨大的快感一边断断续续的想打断光一，但是身后的人显然不打算给他这样的机会，搂着刚的腰疯狂的挺动着，不断把刚拖进欲望的深渊。

这场情事简直像是打仗一样了，等到光一在刚的身体里射出来的时候，刚简直感觉自己要脱力了，平日里在家里做完一定会吵着让光一赶紧出来然后去洗澡，现在也懒得动了，就任由光一的欲望还埋在他的身体里，抱着他喘着粗气。

“想再来一次......”

“表。”

“都没尽兴，刚也是才对吧。”

他以前总觉得堂本光一这个家伙在情事上耐力强的吓人，还觉得是不是在上面会比较不费体力——但是他现在清楚地感受到了两个人的体力差距，的确这一场情事不如以往那样彻底，但是他现在浑身都酸痛的要死，只想踹身后还精神饱满的家伙几脚。

然后就感觉到光一温暖的手掌在轻轻的揉捏着他酸痛的腰。

“不需要忍耐太久了，我从充君那里拿到的东西还没公布，先看看浅井悠那里会有什么反应，他不会想到这就只是个开始而已。”刚转过身来，捧着光一的脸啪嗒地亲了一口，“在那之前，我会带你去见我爸妈。”


End file.
